When Frost Bites
by uniquecopyv2
Summary: An unexpected Tooth Fairy can warm Jack Frost's cold heart back to life; but a new threat begins to rise from the dark. This new threat coupled with a familiar enemy will become a duo that's even darker than night itself.
1. Loneliness

**When Frost Bites**

**Hello fellow RotG lovers. As I am sure you've already got a hint from the cover, summary and frankly story title that this is a Rainbow Snowcone (Jack x Toothiana) fanfic. I appreciate all other Jack x (insert here) ships but here it is Rainbow Snowcone's time to shine. I started this because Rainbow Snowcone appreciation week starts on May 19th and I decided to start a bit early. Anyway, I know the following text seems quite daunting but it loosens up in the next chapters, so push through if you can! Review if you'd like and enjoy the story!**

* * *

Loneliness

It'd been months since Jack Frost had returned to his home town. After he and the other guardians defeated Pitch; he had parted ways with them. He would leave the unexpected snowfall to alert them of where he was but apart from that Jack made no contact. His staff was held tightly in his hand, the wind rushing past his face resulted in his white hair being scattered across his forehead. He flew in limbo and gazed from high above, his eyes searching through the familiar town, trying to find certain buildings and parks to remind him of his past-life, over 300 years ago. To his dismay, nothing sparked resemblance to him and he gave the small town he once called home a final glance. Jack flicked his staff and began picking up speed towards the forest, nearing the lake where he had been reborn. Within a few minutes he reached it; memories came flooding back to him and a light smile played at his blue-tinged lips. Memories of him and his father woodworking, him and his mother cooking, him and his friends playing, him and his sister… He flurried down to the centre of the lake and where he landed caused the ice to thicken in intricate design. He sat down with his legs crossed and let the faces of his family and friends cascade over him.

Jack woke with sudden alarm; he had fallen asleep on the lake itself. His back was pressed against the freezing ice and his hair flayed across the frozen floor. The night sky was pierced with bright lights and the moon shone clearly in the middle. Jack chuckled to himself.

"Here to chat, man in the moon?" Jack teased, looking up at the mesmerizing light of the natural satellite. He waited expectantly, although he knew no response would come his way. He simply stared at the moon whilst it stared back at him. _Why, this reminds me of old times… _He thought, as he recounted the numerous nights he spent in complete isolation with only the silent moon as his companion. Despite the eerie quietness, Jack relished it and let his eyes flutter back closed. He spent a lot of time making children happy, letting the smiles and grins grow wider at the sight of snow and the coughs and sniffles that followed shortly after. The laughter and the joy that he could create, it made him happy. It just didn't make him satisfied. He had only been a Guardian for a few months, the Guardian of Fun. And for a while, that title seemed appropriate for him. He enjoyed making all those children delighted; even more so that they believed in him. But Jack soon fell back into his self-made prison; a trap of thoughtfulness and a cave of confusion. One he despised and loved. Jack looked up at the moon again and gave it a polite nod. He stood up and stretched his long arms and legs then proceeded to brush himself down and pick up his staff. With a slight jump at the feet and a click with his staff he flew up into the night sky, looking for his next respite.

* * *

Jack had been flying for a while, creating snowflakes in boredom and analysing them in fascination. Finally he decided to rest at a nearby treetop in a closed neighbourhood. Jack was about to settle down in his abode when he heard a chirp. He swiftly turned around and there was Baby Tooth, a sparkle in her eye as she zipped across his head in amazement. Jack chuckled at her surprise and offered his hand as a resting place. Baby Tooth gently landed upon it and Jack sat back down. Neither one said a word; Jack just pleased that he had bumped into a friend.

"Well, whose tooth are you here for?" Jack asked, grinning at the bird and peering into the differently coloured eyes. Baby Tooth chirped something in response, but of course, Jack could only answer in a simple 'uh-huh' and doubtful nod. Baby Tooth rolled her eyes at him and flew out of his hand; she faced him as she flew backwards; indicating she wanted him to follow. Jack sighed in reluctance and began flying with her; it only took them a few minutes to reach the designated house. A young girl, no more than six, was sleeping in her purple-clad room, with toys dispersed across the room, in a way that seemed more like organised mess. They both entered silently, she was deep asleep, her curly red hair being sucked into her mouth with her deep breaths. Her dream was illustrated in golden sand as she dreamt of an ice-cream laden mountain. Jack smirked at the simple ideals of the small girl; the little things could make someone happy. Jack waited patiently for Baby Tooth to climb underneath the pillow and leave a quarter. The tooth was a pearly white with no apparent discolorations or cavities, _a tooth Toothiana would be delighted in. _Baby Tooth then left the room and Jack lingered behind, leaving a detailed ice figurine of Baby Tooth. He smiled at the sleeping girl and followed Baby Tooth outside.

"So… tell Toothiana I said hi," Jack said, albeit awkwardly. He wasn't sure that the other Guardians would be all too pleased with his abrupt cut of communication. It seemed Baby Tooth wasn't all too pleased herself. Her chirps were rapid like gunfire and she glided all the way up to his face until her beak was touching his nose. Her eyes were determined and adamant, Jack could clearly see that Baby Tooth wasn't about to just let him go. She then became oddly still, Jack stood there in utter bemusement until he realised what she was doing; contacting Toothiana. His eyebrows flew up in realisation and he jumped up into the night sky, hoping to get some distance from Baby Tooth and him. Unfortunately for him, Baby Tooth was not a slow flier and was able to keep up, though from a distance.

"Leave me be, Baby Tooth, I'm doing my job, just go!" Jack shouted back, his voice being carried away into nothing by the sharp winds grazing at his and Baby Tooth's face. It wasn't too long until he heard the familiar buzzing of a certain Hummingbird's wings, his shoulders sagged with defeat and he slowed down. Jack turned to face an exhausted Baby Tooth, whose chest was pumping much faster than normal and her much larger counterpart and boss: Toothiana. The deep blue tones that started at her feet transformed into turquoise and then light tones of green. Her wings fluttered gracefully behind her, in a flurry of pink, purple and blue. Jack then brought himself to her eyes, which were violet and rimmed with long lilac eyelashes. Her lips were set in a deep frown as she stared at him through and through, her anger radiating through her spectacular feathers, which ruffled ever so often.

"What do you have to say for yourself, Jack Frost?" The Tooth Fairy asked, her voice giving her away slightly, as slight airs of concern and worry slithered into the question. Jack reached for the back of his hoodie and slung it over his head then let his gaze fall downwards. His white hair swayed in the wind and covered his face until he prepared his answer.

"I did what I had to do." He stated, breathing deeply and purposefully, finally looking up and peering back into her eyes. The same frosty feeling wrapped around his cheeks and they took a deep dark blue. His eyes slipped away from hers and stuffed his hands in his pocket, trying to regain his usually calm posture.

"You're the Guardian of Fun, Jack. How can you spread joy throughout the world if you, yourself, are unhappy?" Toothiana whispered, as if the truth would cripple Jack and return him to his pre-Guardian state. Without noticing it, his eyes flashed an icy glare, which struck Toothiana cold and hard.

"You think I don't know that? I want to be content, be with those I care for, grow connections with others. But I can't just turn a switch that will make that happen. It's just me. I can't return to my human self in a matter of months!" Jack finished, his cheeks chilled and he took deep breaths after the long rant. He groaned and faced away from her, pushing his hood back and slicking his hair back. The tears in his eyes shone in the moonlight, all of them threatening to fall on the edge of his eyelid. His eyelids drooped, low and heavy, and one tear drop fell and began to crystalize mid-air. It didn't continue falling. The humming from Toothiana's wings came closer and she held the tear drop in her hand. She reached for Jack's chin and raised his face up to hers.

"It doesn't mean you have to be alone," she cupped his face in her hands, letting her fingers slowly caress his checks. It may have only been a few seconds. But in that moment, when both their eyes caught, on that wintry night, where tensions were high and defences were low. Jack drew Toothiana to his lips and they shared their first kiss, with Baby Tooth and the moon as their only witnesses.


	2. Afterthought in the dark

**Hello! I hope you're enjoying my Rainbow Snowcone fanfic so far! I'm new to publishing things here, so just bear with these awkward author notes. Anyway, I won't keep you any longer! Don't forget to review, I'm always open to criticism to help my writing! x**

* * *

Afterthought in the dark

Tooth was encased by Jack's frosty hands before she knew what was happening. When she saw the white-haired, blue-clad, flying Guardian who had stolen her heart, she had acted boldly. She could see the slouch in his posture, the despair in his face and the loneliness in his eyes. Nothing like the confident, funny and warm guy she knew but a few months ago. She wanted to wash all of that misery away, with her own hands.

But she never expected this.

_What's happening…? _Jack's hands drew her to him and her heart began to hammer, _he wouldn't, not me, _then traced her lips lightly with his cold, slender fingers,_ this is, this is Jack Frost, he's not going to, _and her lips felt a jolt of ice shiver through her body before she went limp against Jack's chest. His icy lips melted against her plush and toasty ones and she savoured the coolness that slipped across her.

Jack instead felt warmth he hadn't felt in years, centuries. He ran his free hand across the side of her slim body; Tooth's feathers were soft and slick underneath his touch and ruffled with pleasure as his lips moved across hers. He was at bliss, he was content, he was satisfied and this was what he had wanted.

He then pulled back.

Tooth's amethyst eyes widened at Jack's ones. Usually they were hidden behind his light locks but under the light of the moon she could see their beauty for herself. The pupil was fully dilated but pulsated smaller when a beam of light came across them, letting her see the azure of his eyes, flecked with white diamonds that glimmered across his irises.

_They're as beautiful as his teeth…_

His eyes were soft and lax; finally Jack was beaming from within, more stunning a smile than his teeth could ever offer.

Tooth stood there, dumb-struck and she racked her head for things to say. _Godamnit Tooth, you've imagined this scenario enough but yet here we are! Think, think! _Tooth slipped off her arms from around his neck, which was smooth to the touch. She grinned in doubt, her teeth gleaming brightly. She hovered backwards, looking at him as if he weren't real. _Wait, is this, is this a dream? Sandman, this was too real this time! _She screamed curses at him in her head, biting back sad tears.

Jack stared at her as she retreated and let his eyes narrow in confusion; _where is she going? Tell her to come back._ _Don't let her leave, for goodness sakes! _His mind shouted commands but Jack stood there, mesmerised by her splendour. As she flew higher, the light of the moon caught every highlight of her appearance.

Her wings shone brightly, as the aquamarine, fuchsia rose and lavender made a haze of colours so enthralling that Jack felt his throat clench in adoration. Her glossy feathers danced in and out of its numerous shades of blue, green and hints of yellow. The feathers continued towards her head, flicking up and defying gravity, and a large yellow feather made its presence known in the middle. The light fuzz of blue and green travelled down her forehead and her nose, leaving only the tip. Her eyelids were a light magenta but her cheeks were flushed a hot pink. Jack loved the boldness and colourfulness of her wings and feathers, it suited her just right.

_I want her back in my arms. _

Jack smiled as an overwhelming feeling of affection washed over him and flew up beside her. Tooth was staring at the moon. A frown replaced her smile and her feathers weighed down in disappointment. _Jack would never- he'd never think of me like that. But it hurts; it felt so real and I want it to be, _"but it's not." Her shoulders fell in defeat and her hands hung at the side, _I want to wake up. _Tooth reached to her arm to pinch herself awake when she-

A loud _SWOOSH_ flung her back but was held steady with a strong grip. A cold one.

Tooth sniffled and brushed away a tear that threatened to spill down her cheek.

"Jack?" Tooth said in disbelief, her tears wouldn't stop now. She couldn't believe it; her heart began to race in delight.

_Well this is the best fake-dream ever_.

Jack glided closer to her, stunning her still and then familiar arms wrapped around her waist. Tooth sighed and nestled into the crook of his neck and smelt the freshness and crispness that wafted off his pale skin.

Jack rubbed his nose fondly against her feathers. This distinctly reminded him of the hug Tooth gave him after defeating Pitch. He'd seen the kindness in her eyes back then, a tenderness that he couldn't find with anyone else. Jack just didn't know he needed that back then. He wouldn't make the same mistake. He stroked away the tears then looked back into her eyes. She was still blushing profusely and had a small smile on her lips, she looked exquisite.

_You did have something planned after all, Man in the Moon. _

He grinned at the friend who never spoke back and gazed back at her and was almost shocked by her closeness, _she's never cared much for personal boundaries I guess._ Tooth glared into his eyes again, her emotions clear on her face, changing from confused, to dazed and then timid.

"Are you… _really_ real?" Tooth whispered as her warm breath came out as puffs; heating Jack's face. His nose twitched, _hmm, so she's fond of peppermint. _He was about to answer her question but felt a sharp pain in his arm.

"OW!" He frowned at the Tooth Fairy, who was just as surprised as him. She opened her mouth to apologise but Jack covered her mouth with his. All the words that Tooth was about to say dissipated into his lips and she grew weak from her heart straining not burst. He released her again and rested his forehead against hers letting their noses touch at the nip.

"Yes, I am real." And that was all Tooth needed to hear.

* * *

Nyx leant against the black wall of his room. He glowered at the clock in front of him.

_An hour to go… _

The hands shifted forward painstakingly slow and his fingers constricted in impatience, willing it to go faster.

It did.

Both hands raced forward and within seconds were tilted to the 11 mark. Nyx smiled to himself, _good, it's time. _ He gracefully strode to his window and paused at the mirror, he scowled.

_Mother. _

The tall lady had her arms crossed and was leaning on the frame of his door. Her raven black hair, likewise to her son's, flowed over her shoulder in thick waves.

"And where do you think you're going?" She remarked, as she slinked towards him, a stern look crossing her face as her golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Nyx stared at his mother, the moon's rays reflected off her snow white complexion. Her eyes glimmered in the dark, trying to figure out what her rebellious son was up to. His eyes flicked up to hers, his golden more metallic but burned with the same intensity.

If not more.

"Mother dear," Nyx begun, lifting himself upright and clasping his hands together, "what a pleasure to see you here." His smile dropped into a grimace; the rivets of sarcasm closing his statement, which his mother noted clearly.

"I wouldn't be so careless with my words, if I were you," his mother replied firmly, her eyebrows creased in irritation. Nyx blew his bangs out of his face and smirked.

"Wouldn't think of it."

The room began to darken quickly, the light from the moon disappeared and soon his mother was staring into pitch blackness.

"Nyx, don't you dare!" She shouted to him, flinging an arm out as she stepped forward cautiously.

"I'll tell Grandpa you said hi then?" Nyx replied as he opened the window, and jumped out.

The light returned to the room and Nyx's mother ran to the window, she peered over the edge but her son was nowhere to be found. She sighed and placed a cool hand to her forehead.

_ He'll be the death of me._


	3. Return of the Bennetts

**Hello! A third chapter already I hear you exclaim? 3000 words too?! Why yes! I was trying to get ahead and well, I did! I think I'll be trying to do this somewhat every other day if I can. For anyone who watches GoT (Game of Thrones) there's a slight reference down there, comment if you find it;). The next chapter will be returning to the ever so mysterious Nyx. Anyway, I won't keep you waiting, review if you'd like to and enjoy the story! **

* * *

Return of the Bennetts

Tooth laughed to herself, letting her eyes close in embarrassment.

"I thought Sandman was giving me the most realistic dream of my life." She confessed, apologising to the golden Guardian of Dreams in her head. One of Jack's eyebrows rose slightly as he shook his head and a smirk emerged on his lips.

"So you dream about me then?" Jack asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowing as he moved closer to her. Tooth noticing the closing distance backed up slightly as a quick flush of heat rushed through her cheeks.

_Why must he make this so difficult for me?! _Tooth screamed internally as she let her head drop ashamedly, nodding in acceptance. By the time she had mustered the courage to look back up at him Jack was chuckling silently, his azure eyes gleaming in amusement. Snowflakes began to fall around the two. Tooth breathed in a sharp intake of air.

"Well, do you?" She asked suddenly, rolling her shoulders back in an attempt to boost her confidence and posture. Jack looked directly into her violet eyes, which danced in and out of darkness, swirling in its flamboyant colour, so much so that it made him dizzy.

Jack shrugged. "Yes."

The light rose colour that was already in Tooth's cheeks steadily grew darker. She nibbled on her lip to suppress her mortification but Jack wasn't going to let it up.

"So what do you dream about? The ones that include me, I mean," Jack teased, noticing how quickly Tooth began to turn a deep red. His smile widened at her embarrassment and held her closer to him.

"You don't need to tell me. I can already tell." Jack winked at the Tooth Fairy as she shot him a look of exasperation. She rolled her eyes at him and took a steadying breath.

_Don't say anything stupid. _

"You know nothing, Jack Frost." She replied with her voice husky and deep, a devious glint appearing in her eyes as her lips lifted into a smirk resembling his.

"No, I don't. Time I started learning then." Jack's eyes flashed a mischievous look into hers and kissed her once again, noting her gasp of surprise before she leaned into him.

Jack's cheeks were soon dark navy in colour and a flurry of snow whirled around them. Tooth shivered in his arms, trying to find warmth in the snow's source of power.

_Oops, let me take care of that. _

Jack lifted his staff and swiftly pointed it downwards; the snowflakes obeying its orders fluttered below them and into the night. Jack smiled softly at her.

"Sorry."

Tooth's teeth began to chatter against each other but she managed to shake her head vigorously.

"No, you didn't know. But if you don't mind it's kind of cold up here." Tooth finished, looking around them then staring back at him. It was already well into November and the two were quite high up. Tooth could handle some cold but not to this extent. Jack nodded knowingly, feeling bad he'd kept the Tooth Fairy who was more accustomed to South-East Asia's heat for so long.

"Well let's get you back and taken care of, ok?" Jack threw an arm over her shoulders as she nestled into his chest. As they began to turn around they were met by a very irritated Baby Tooth.

Her chirps were short and snappy, cutting off when she trembled due to the cold. She glared at Jack accusingly. Tooth giggled slightly and opened her arms from where Baby Tooth tucked herself in. Tooth lifted her mouth up to Jack's ears and whispered,

"I think she's a bit jealous."

Jack chuckled as he watched her stroke Baby Tooth's shaking body tenderly. He felt his heart ache slightly at the sight. Jack lowered himself until his lips touched the top of her head fondly, nuzzling the feathers for awhile and steered them back into the town of Burgess.

* * *

Jack swayed his staff behind them, twisting the Wind to his command as it glided them forward. Tooth would occasionally use her wings as an extra boost when the wind died down but allowed the wind to lead them on. It took them a while but soon enough; Jack's home-town came into the sight. The woods surrounded the small town seemed dark and daunting but Jack knew them too well. Only a few lights were visible, most of the townspeople asleep comfortably in their homes and the 24/7 shops looked weary too as their neon signs flickered in the night. Jack felt Tooth shudder underneath him; a frown seeped into his lips.

_She must be freezing by now, why is the wind so weak today?! _Jack grew angry at himself as he flicked his staff harder behind him, speeding their descent into the town.

"A-a t-tooth," Toothiana babbled out, lifting her free hand towards the Bennetts house. A warm puff of air escaped her lips.

"Soph- S- Sophie lost her…" Her words trailed off as she tried to retain some more heat. "Front right canine." She finally said, her muscles relaxing after doing so. Jack glanced at her worriedly, Baby Tooth had hid well underneath her thick feathers but Jack's body didn't exactly exude heat, it did the complete opposite. Jack grimaced at the thought of how cold Tooth must've been by now, despite her not complaining once.

_She's not going to hold up much longer. Need to get inside. _

After a few more minutes of Jack rapidly twisting the Wind to do his deeds, they finally reached the Bennetts. Tooth had fallen completely still and Jack didn't waste any time. He moved them all into Jamie's room and collapsed on the floor.

_Thank the North Wind we made it in time, _Jack stood up, leaving the two quivering at the sudden temperature change. He found a blanket on the end of Jamie's bed and lifted it gently, staring cautiously at the sleeping 10 year old. He then knelt in front of Tooth and wrapped the blanket around her; he then supported her by the arm as he placed them near the radiator which was on at full heat. Feeling uncomfortable under the immense heat, he backed away, sitting on the edge of Jamie's bed as he looked at the snoozing fairies.

_I don't want to wake them. But the tooth. _As if reading his mind, Tooth awoke startled, her feathers became rigid as she quickly analysed their surroundings. Realising where they were, she let out a breath of relief. Her feathers smoothed back down and she rested against the wall. Jack observed her from Jamie's bed and he grinned in relief too.

"You feel better?" Jack asked, his eyebrows creasing in query. Tooth squirmed under his gaze but nodded nonetheless.

_Did he carry me all the way here? _Tooth slapped her hand against her forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to, I was just so-" Jack stepped off Jamie's bed, his eyes dim and dejected. He sat down in front of hair, twiddling his fingers.

"No, it was my fault. I'm practically the definition of cold. I should've known to take you someplace warmer earlier." Jack sighed regretfully, remembering the crippling concern he'd felt on the way here.

_I'll be more careful next time. _

When he looked back up Tooth was staring at him, her eyes warm and forgiving. "Well, I could forgive you if you'd do something…" Tooth's words trailed off in a sing-song voice, her eyes glanced up to his playfully. Jack felt an icy gust speed through him.

"And what exactly is this thing you want me to do?" He asked narrowing his eyes and letting a smirk play at his lips. Toothiana laughed at his teasing but her eyes settled and grew serious.

"Promise you won't run off like that again. And you have to meet with the others. Do you know how worried sick they've been? And you **must **tell us when there's something wrong. We're your friends Jack, you don't need to-" Tooth stopped abruptly when the room suddenly chilled. Jack's eyes were tightened so much; only a sliver of blue could be seen.

"You're my friend? Just… my friend?" Jack interjected harshly, his smile turning rapidly into a grimace and his eyes darkening in shades. Tooth flustered over her thoughts.

_Oh! I meant… what do they call it? Partner? Mate? L-… _Tooth's face flushed at the thought and quickly looked down at the carpeted floor.

Tooth mumbled something in response but Jack didn't catch it. He leant forward.

"What?" The cold flurries lessening in intensity as his curiosity deepened.

"Lover." Tooth said firmly, her cheeks flaming and eyes set directly on his. Jack's eyes widened, taken aback by her answer.

But then he smiled.

"Good."

The temperature returned to normal and Tooth felt her heart flutter slightly.

"Such a temper you have, Jack Frost." He looked up at the Tooth Fairy and beamed her a grin, making her blush again.

"It's good you have brilliant teeth, or this would have ended differently." Tooth warned jokingly and Jack laughed at the thought.

"I would like to see how that would turn out." He responded, leaning closer to her. But her eyes widened in disapproval and smacked his arm hard. Jack's mouth opened in shock but stopped himself as he glanced at Jamie. Her eyes stared pointedly at the sleeping boy and then back at him. Jack sighed and nodded.

_Baby Tooth didn't mind and she was awake. Wait... she did. _His mind recounted the recent memory of the small fairy's angry chirps and severe glares. Jack propped himself back unto the side of Jamie's bed. He felt Tooth's penetrating stare on him.

"Fine. I promise." He answered and felt his heart lighten at her change of expression. It then constricted at the lectures he was going to get when he returned to the North Pole. He ignored the thoughts and returned back to her gaze.

"Are you going to get Sophie's tooth then?" His eyes dropped down to look at the snoozing fairy, tucked in the nook of Tooth's neck. Tooth nodded, she knew Baby Tooth wouldn't appreciate the rude awakening. She lifted the fairy into her hand and stood up but nearly toppled over Jack when she saw Jamie grinning at her, his mouth agape and eyes twinkling.

"It's- It's you!" The boy exclaimed, a lisp catching at his words but he quickly slammed his hand into his mouth, noticing how loud he was being.

Jack rose up behind Tooth and the boy's grin widened even more, if that were possible.

"JACK!" The boy sprinted out of his covers and ran into the Guardian's arms. Jack had to take several steps back to steady the brute force but felt himself laughing into the boy's unkempt hair.

"Hello kiddo." Jack tousled his brown tresses and pulled him off. "How have you been doing?" Jack grinned as he saw Jamie's brown eyes gleam in excitement.

"Well, I got an A in my report about supernatural beings? D'ya wanna see?"

"Sure I do, especially if it mentions a certain someone." Jack winked at him and Jamie smirked back and lifted his shoulders in a 'who knows?' kind of way. The boy then turned to address the still surprised Tooth Fairy.

"You're here to get Sophie's tooth, right? She tried staying up but she fell asleep hours ago, so it's safe to go in." Jamie's obvious glee was infectious and Tooth found herself smiling back at him.

"I'll go in and get it then." Tooth laughed, hovering over the floor and handing the sleeping Baby Tooth to the boy. "Keep her safe until then, ok?" Jamie nodded energetically, holding the fairy gently and gawking at her with amazement. Tooth smiled at his tenderness and looked quickly at Jack who nodded back at her and followed her into the two-year olds room.

* * *

The two quietly opened the door. Her nightlight projected pale yellow stars across her room. Jack was about to take a step into the room when Tooth's arms flung out in front of him. Jack looked at her questioningly and Tooth signalled with her hand at the toy-strewn floor. He nodded in understanding, stepping out into that would cause too large a ruckus to successfully get the tooth without waking her.

"I'll fly in, you stay by the door." Tooth glanced at him for a response and he nodded again. Her wings began to hum and she glided in.

The small girl had thrown her blue duvet off and was sleeping on her back. Her arms and legs were stretched out that it gave the appearance that she was sky-diving. Lo and behold the golden sand dancing above her head showed just that.

_Odd little_ _tyke. _She surprised herself at the remark, Bunnymund coming to mind.

Tooth smiled at the extremity of Sophie's dream, she wouldn't expect anything less. She carefully hovered beside her, lifting her knees upwards in order to avoid hitting anything. Jack saw her fingers spin and twist and a quarter appeared in the middle of her palm.

_So that's how she does it. _

Tooth slipped her slender arm underneath the young girl's pillow and pulled out a front right canine. It was nice and white, the enamel was still strong and intact and Tooth couldn't see a speck of plaque on it.

_Just as pretty when I first saw them._

She smoothed the little girl's blonde hair, noticing how ragged the cut was for her side fringe. Tooth smiled at the pink speckled cheeks and cute button nose.

_I miss this. I said I'd do it more often… _

Tooth's eyes grew sad as she thought of all the times she'd missed doing this. It wasn't her fault of course, it was like Christmas every day and she couldn't be at multiple places at once. That's why she had the mini-fairies to help. But a twinge of regret still washed through her. She closed her eyes and thought to herself.

_As soon as we head back I'm going to go back on the field. _

Her heart lifted at the thought and her wings picked up pace. Jack gazed at the Tooth Fairy's ever-changing expression.

_What on North's name is she thinking about?_

Tooth looked back and grinned, lifting the tooth up and waving at him. He waved back and signalled her to come back but a figure behind her began to move.

"Tooth!" He hissed, trying to point behind her. But she was too late as the blonde two year old jumped at the fairy's feet and pulled her down.

"UMPH!" Tooth landed heavily on the bed as the blonde girl laughed in pure delight. Sophie began clapping her hands ecstatically and jumped up and down, making Tooth do so too. Jack chuckled at the sight as the Tooth Fairy tried to get up but failed to do so as Sophie struck down on the bed, throwing her back up.

"Tell!" Her body was flung into the air.

"Her!" As the fairy descended the emerald eyed girl flew upwards.

"To!" Tooth crashed into the bed and then chomped down painfully on her tongue.

"STOP!" The jumping became faster and Tooth exclaimed the last word as her body began slamming down into the bed at a quickened rate. Tooth was able to shoot a deathly glare in Jack's direction which made him stop his hysterical laughter and step towards the manic two year old.

"Ok, ok! It's time to give the poor Tooth Fairy a break, Soph." Jack picked her up and held her as she squealed.

"Jack! Jack and pretty fairy!" She bellowed lifting a hand to stretch his ear down. Jack's eyes grew in surprise as the act made his head fall forward. He could hear Tooth's snickering and smiled. He prised her hand off his ear and lifted a single finger to his mouth.

"Shh, Soph. Mommy won't be happy if she finds you awake, will she?" Jack warned his eyes stern but sincere. Sophie's grin lessened slightly before gleaming again.

"Sophie be shh." She replied, Jack smirked at the poorly-structured sentence and ruffled her hair too. He set her down as Jamie walked into the room. He still had Baby Tooth in his hands but his face was clearly worried.

"She woke up?" Jamie sighed and looked down at his sister who was now tugging at his arm to let her see the small fairy.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we got it handled." Jack said, as he lifted her up to glance at Baby Tooth.

"Pretty fairy small." Her face scrunched up in confusion as she looked back at Tooth then back at the napping figure in Jamie's arms. Jack wanted to laugh at the poor girl's confusion but decided against it.

"That's a mini-fairy called Baby Tooth. She helps Toothiana," Jack paused to point at her, "collect the baby teeth of children all around the world." Sophie's face relaxed after Jack's explanation and then whispered,

"Big fairy different?"

Jack smiled and nodded.

"Big fairy different."

Tooth flew beside them and caught a flurry of snowflakes land on his hair as his eyes glazed over.

_What is he thinking about?_

Before Tooth had the chance to ask, the room to Jamie and Sophie's mom's door began to open. Jamie thrust Baby Tooth into Toothiana's hands and shooed them out.

"Quickly! Go!" He pushed them near the window and gave them all a toothy grin.

"Come back soon, ok?"

Jack smiled at the brown haired boy and the little blonde girl and nodded. The two who believed when there was no reason to.

"Of course we will, kiddo."

"Bring Bunny!" Toothiana and Jack laughed at Sophie's request; her emerald eyes gleaming at the thought. It did seem that she and Bunnymund had a special relationship.

"We will, Sophie." And as Jack climbed outside she quickly whirled around, "and keep cleaning those teeth of yours, I don't want to see any cavitIEES-" Jack pulled her out in time as the door opened.

* * *

Mrs. Bennett stood in front of her two children, bemused by their flushed faces and wide grins. A frown set place on her face as she saw the open window, billowing cold air into the room. She sighed.

_I am simply graced with the most hyperactive children ever. _


	4. The Dark is my Playground Now

**Hello! Like I said before, this chapter is solely concentrating on Nyx. It's quite a weird chapter in my opinion, since it totally derives from the previous light-hearted one. I did have spells of writers block (which was highly annoying because I was really excited to write this chapter) but I think I was able to get down what was in my head considering. Anyhoo, I shall leave you with Nyx and his heinous acts. Review if you'd like and enjoy the story! **

* * *

The Dark is My Playground Now

His mother was irritating him. Though he kept a cool façade his annoyance stirred hot and wild underneath. Without alerting his mother Nyx began to weave dark threads between his fingers, the process fastened and he spread his hands out, letting the matter free.

It caught at the ground near her feet and slid its way across. It then began its climb around her body, spiralling around her legs then across her torso; it pulsated as it tightened around her. Nyx's fingers were contracting wildly, binding his mother with his power.

Finally his mother realised, her eyes flicking up to his, her nostrils flared. Her mouth began to open as the shadow finally concealed her face.

Nyx's shadows were enclosed all around her, some slipping out onto the floor and others floating like strands of hair in the wind. He let his hand relax.

And he grinned at the sight.

"Nyx, don't you dare!" His mother snarled out, trying to grab him with frantic clutches in the air, the darkness fully draping around her arm.

He rolled his eyes.

_So very pathetic._

"I'll tell Grandpa you said hi then?" Even though her whole body was surrounded by the shadows he'd conjured, Nyx could still feel her unbridled rage and fury.

He then pushed the window open and cold air waded in, goosebumps began to appear along his slim pale arms but he ignored the prickling sensation, more important matters were at hand. He looked out, a man in a brown trench-coat was on the opposite side of the road, but he was only a speck in Nyx's vision since they were on the 24th floor.

His highest jump yet.

Nyx took in a large breath and tucked his knees, offering a quick glimpse at his mother before he stared at the abyss before him. Without thinking twice he leapt from the windowsill and into the dark night.

At first, everything seemed fine.

Nyx's body caught a state of limbo and time slowed down as he saw the immense height he had to fall through. His body began to tilt forwards, slow at first before tearing down at terrifying speeds. He couldn't stop his stomach from lurching upwards as gravity tugged him down.

His eyes tightened as the air tore through his every crevice and forced his lengthy black hair to surge behind him. His fists clenched, he only had a few seconds to get this right. The wind ripped through his ear drums, creating the distinctive humming sound that disorientated him.

But he'd done this too many times before to mess up now.

He bit his tongue sharply and felt a warm drop of blood seep out through the wound. He quickly licked at it, his tongue shivered at the bitter and metallic taste but Nyx soon felt a surge of power run through him.

_3._

Gravity was yanking him down hard, wanting to return him to the earth, the air resistance only managing a feeble defence. Nyx spotted the lone stranger he saw from his room. The man looked up and saw the falling boy, the blood fell from his face and his phone dropped to the floor.

_2._

Nyx leant forward and pulled his arms and legs together to fasten his descent. The stranger was running at top speed towards him. Nyx huffed at the man's actions.

_What is he going to do? Catch me? _

The sarcasm trickled off his thoughts but he reprimanded himself and focused for the next step.

_1._

The man was now staring at him in hopeless agony. The face made Nyx convulse in disgust, the distraught emotions just made him look weak. He had no use for the weak. The road drew dangerously close, the number of floors that he needed to pass decreasing drastically. Nyx glared at the stranger's forehead.

_Look up, you imbecile._

Just on cue, the man's grey eyes locked unto Nyx's golden ones and they froze with fright as he saw the boy stop in mid-air then felt his body work without his command.

_0._

_That cut it too close. _

Nyx had caught the man's glance just in time and he latched onto the very material being of the stranger. His physical body began to disintegrate into a shadow and drifted directly into man's abysmal eyes.

Nyx was now looking out from the man's eyes. He looked down at his new set of adopted hands. They were rough and calloused indicating the man did heavy labour, the back felt tired and worn whilst the left shoulder he now possessed bent further down that it should. But Nyx could feel that the man's muscles were strong and defined and the vision was not blurred in the slightest. Nyx guessed he was somewhere in his mid-50s. He rubbed at the tired eyes and pinched the bridge of _his_ nose as he became used to the new body.

_Seemed I picked a good one._

Shaking out his new feet, Nyx strode back to where the man was originally standing, his footsteps heavier and louder than usual. The smartphone the man dropped earlier buzzed on the concrete floor, skidding across as the vibrations rang through. He reached down and grabbed it, the light hurting his eyes at first before they re-adjusted.

The phone was still unlocked and the man's inbox was open and it beamed with the notification: _one new message._

He tapped on the screen and read it,

_Don't worry Papa, the money you sent went through, they've put her on a new round of chemotherapy. But come back soon, we all miss you, especially Mama. _

_-Natalija._

Nyx felt an odd sense of fondness as the word _daughter_ ran through his mind.

_For fuck's sake, not this agai-_

Nyx's train of thought was interrupted as a memory that wasn't his hit him with full force.

* * *

"_Papa, Papa! The doctor- Mama- She has…" _

_The young woman whimpered as the tears grew in her grey tinted eyes. Her ash blonde hair fell in front of her, covering her face, before the man pulled the crying girl into his arms._

* * *

He felt the man's heart clench in pain. Nyx fumed as his temporary body racked with the entry of another unwanted memory.

* * *

"_You can't leave! She needs you! Stay here, there's plenty of work!" A different person appeared; the same blond hair and grey eyes greeted his sight but took the form of an older man. They were standing at a barren port and both of them looked at each other with heavy hearts._

* * *

Nyx returned suddenly to the cold surroundings at the bottom of the apartment complex he'd just jumped from. The phone was still clutched tightly in his hands and his grip stiffened around it even more when the third memory drew Nyx in.

* * *

_He was at an airport. The family he never knew surrounded him, including the blond man and woman._

"_Come back to me safe, Srecko." A weary looking woman was holding his face; a blue scarf was wrapped around her head due to the lack of hair that no longer covered it. Her fingers felt thin and weak but her eyes were resilient and gleamed with untiring love. The man's deep voice rang out._

"_I will. Wait for me."_

* * *

Nyx snapped out the memories. He clutched his head as the world around him began to spin out of control. A deep growl escaped his lips. People didn't quite like Nyx entering their body and usually tried to force him out, particularly with memories with significant emotional heftiness.

A minor price to pay. But Nyx didn't appreciate anything that he didn't welcome first. He hissed within himself.

_Hit me with one more of your __**idiotic **__memories and I swear I will find a way to fucking slit your throat. _

Nyx didn't feel the man let up. Bringing the rough hand to his forehead he began to rub it and let out a dejected sigh.

_Such a shame, how will your poor Serbian family pay for Valerija's treatment now?_

His temporary body shivered in a mixture of fear and anger. Then slowly the man trapped within his own body stopped his resistance.

_So the wife is the soft spot. Typical._

Nyx rolled the shoulders back, feeling better that the memories weren't storming him from all corners and had full reign over the man's body.

A niggling tingle caught the back of his neck then and he looked up. He saw his mother scouring the area; Nyx could still see the light from her golden eyes gleam with ferocity. She pressed a hand to her forehead and her eyelids closed shut. A few moments passed before she looked down again and frowned in defeat, turning back into the room.

_Good, she's out of the way. _

Nyx dropped the phone into the man's pocket and began walking down the bare and silent road. As he walked past each flickering street-lamp dotted every few metres along the road he lifted his new hand and flicked his wrist slightly, drowning their light in his dark shadows.

* * *

Nyx stared at the phone's screen, it was currently 10:32 PM and he stuffed his hands into the trench-coat's pockets and he continued forward. He'd been able to glance at, if you could call it, _his,_ appearance in the reflection of shop windows. He was dressed in blue jeans and a checked shirt. He frowned at the look. He yearned to be back in his black crew neck and dark slim jeans alongside his beloved leather jacket. But he dealt with the mediocre clothing for now. He turned unto another street which trailed off into the woods. As he grew closer, Nyx felt his fellow inhibitor stir.

_Guess it's time to ditch this little shit._

The forest floor was dry and the leaves and twigs crunched under the man's heavy weight. Nyx began to twist his fingers again. The shadows appeared faster due to the lack of light and slid across his neck.

_Break it._

The shadows quickly constricted, Nyx felt the bulging pressure rise from the neck up, the man realised what was happening and the onslaught of memories returned.

* * *

"_Let's name him- no, not that!" A younger version of his wife laughed up at him, cradling a grey-eyed baby boy in her arms._

"_Throw it up here," he jumped up at the basketball hoop and faced his son, who was now shaking at the knees, he lifted an arm trying to aim. The man smiled and steadied the boy's arms, "like this." And the ball went through the hoop. _

"_It's a girl!" The doctor cried before showing a pink, screaming baby to him._

"_Papa, Papa! Look, at my report, all As!" The young girl bounded to him and fell unto his lap. He chuckled at the girl and hugged her tight. _

"_I didn't get in," his son looked crestfallen as the rejection letter fell from his hands. The man supported his son's head on his shoulder as he sobbed. _

"_His name is Dejan, Papa. He's so nice he's coming-"_

"_They say she could have-"_

"_I now pronounce you-"_

* * *

The images and sights came faster as the shadows wove tighter and bent his neck sharply.

A large _SNAP_ resonated into the forest and his eyes grew heavy as he dropped onto the floor. A few moments later Nyx awoke, the man's eyes still closed and his presence long gone. His dark form slithered out from the man's dead body and rose up like a pop-up book figure.

His physical features began to peer through the shadowy formation, his nose first, stark and bold, and then his pale lips and sharp face; his eyes glimmered through as the dark returned within him. He then felt his feet sturdy beneath him and he let out a relieved sigh, touching his leather jacket fondly.

His gaze then caught the dead Siberian man; he had put up a good fight. Nyx grimaced; annoyed that he was able to keep throwing him out of balance with mere memories. He kicked the limp body and kneeled next to him, reaching into the coat to pull out the phone and crush it, he then replaced it in the pocket and placed a hand over him.

_It was nice meeting you. _

Tendrils of murky matter rose underneath him and wrapped around the dead body, soon it was cocooned in the dark coffin. Nyx snapped his hand down, the corpse began to sink into the forest floor, within seconds he had disappeared from sight, hidden underneath.

Nyx stood back up. He brushed his fingers through the dark unruly hair, still windswept from the fall earlier and he trekked through the woods.

It was time to pay Grandpa a visit.

* * *

Nyx was deep into the forest's labyrinth; he turned left at one tree and right at another. An occasional stream of water would appear and he would always follow it southward. In a few minutes Nyx was standing in front of a large oak tree. To any other person it was simply that but he knew otherwise.

He rapped a knuckle against the bark.

"Open up!"

A second later a hole appeared underneath him, he jumped in and looked up just in time to see it close. A winding staircase stood before him, and he began climbing down.

When he finally reached the bottom, a large circular room faced him. It was cave-like in its demeanour, the walls ragged and spiked when Nyx ran his slender fingers across them. A tall dark cloaked figure was stood in front of him, their hands held at the back and back hunched.

"I take it someone else fell victim to your spell." The man turned, the jawline was sharp and a golden light twinkled at the corner of his eye. His black hair, which was much shorter than Nyx's, was slicked back.

He then turned fully.

The grey-tainted skin grew taut as he pulled his thin lips into a smile. The jagged teeth displayed, their edges sharp and deadly. His nose stood full and predominantly on his face but the golden eyes that all his family seemed to share, glowed underneath the obscure lighting.

Nyx replied with a stiff laugh, noticing how the eyes assessed his every move.

"I'm not Pitch Black's grandson for nothing."

And when Nyx looked up he was met with a warmer version of those golden eyes. But the affection rapidly drained from them and they became cold and calculating once more.

"Let's just get back to work."

And though Nyx didn't want to admit it, the dismissive remark left his heart pained.


	5. The Reunion of the Guardians

**Hello, here's the fifth instalment of 'When Frost Bites'. I fell slightly behind schedule because *life* happens annoyingly. But here it is, it's quite cosy compared to the previous chapter, so it'll warm all of you up before the next one;). I honestly cannot get enough of the moments Jack and Tooth spend together and I find it so easy to write because they are such genuine characters. Also, when you see 'B.T' it means 'Baby Tooth', it's an abbreviation I'll implement slowly, but don't get confused if you see both abbreviation and full version. I am going on a bit, so I'll leave you to it. Review if you'd like and enjoy the story!**

* * *

The Reunion of the Guardians

Jack pulled Tooth out just in time, her words stolen before they had a chance to escape her lips. They both flew at the edge of the window, not daring to peek back in for fear of being spotted by Mrs Bennett. Baby Tooth began to shuffle in Toothiana's grip. She felt a pang of guilt; the tiny fairy had been out collecting teeth all night and was being forced to bear the icy night's gale. She turned her head towards Jack, a frown replacing the elation she had felt but moments ago and he nodded back. It was time to leave.

"Let's get going."

Tooth's wings began to flit, slow and careful at first but picked up in speed and were soon shimmering in their intertwined colours. Jack, now wary not to use the Wind as powerfully as he did before, created a barrier between Tooth so she wouldn't feel the cold.

* * *

Burgess was long gone; Tooth couldn't help but feel slightly down that she had to leave her two favourite believers so early. Her feelings reflected Jack's; his eyes didn't glimmer and were dulled down, thinking about the two.

_I never got to read that report._

Jack felt a stab of pain as he remembered Jamie's eagerness to show him that A, he never had time now. Not as a Guardian. The coldness that had crept into his heart after becoming a Guardian began to return. But he wasn't alone this time.

Tooth felt his chest rise and fall slower each time, his breath became heavy and crestfallen and his eyes were glazed over, not with happiness. She breathed in, Jack was her responsibility, and she was going to make him feel better.

"What's wrong?" Tooth blinked at the bluntness of the question, blushing at her harshness but became resolute in wanting an answer. Jack peered down at the Tooth Fairy, who stared back at him with eyes that had a steadfast stare. He sighed and rubbed his forehead, not sure what the answer to the question was.

"Tooth, I'm not sure. I guess I'm just one of those people." Tooth's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and as her mouth began to open in response Jack cut in, "who needs to be around people. I was alone for so long that this," he shifted his eyes to hers, "I need it all the time. Otherwise, _that _Jack comes back." He finished bitterly and his lips fell into a grimace. The realisation wasn't a surprise and it wasn't pleasant either. Tooth watched as his features altered drastically, through anger, isolation and… fear.

"_That _Jack? What do you mean?" Tooth's voice piqued in interest but kept it sincere noticing how the wind became more erratic and harsh as the question fell unto his ears. He didn't respond for a while and Tooth began to fidget with Sophie's canine, trying to calm her nerves.

"_Him, _the one who woke up, cold and alone." Jack's voice was sharp, his mind racing back to his rebirth, which still left him chilled to the bone, despite his powers. He looked down to Tooth who was playing around with the canine she collected from Sophie. Her mouth opened and closed, her eyes racing over the tooth, trying to formulate the correct words.

"Well, it's like this tooth," Tooth finally said and she lifted it up suddenly to Jack's face, making him pull back with surprise, she smiled at the cautious reflex, then she let out a forlorn sigh, "we always think it starts from the bottom," her finger touched the blunt end, "but it begins from here," and it lifted towards the pointed edge.

"We begin with a little of ourselves, not truly knowing who we are," her finger still lingered at the top, "but as we go through life, we begin to add on to our very being, the people around us, the things we do, the places we are," and it travelled down where the canine began to thicken.

She looked up to Jack who caught her gaze, her eyes were glinting with tears and she sniffled as she turned away, she put her finger back on the tooth, "so when we finally go through that moment which tests our core," her finger traced the bottom, "we can finally know our true-selves." She let out a broken breath and her hands trembled slightly.

"That's why Jack, why these teeth hold our most important memories. Because like our teeth, our hearts, souls, minds, whatever you want to call it," Tooth shook her head as she laughed desolately, she felt herself rambling. "They go through a journey and it won't be easy, but when we finally do, we can realise what's truly important, what is fully and wholly... us." Her words trailed off but left a heavy load upon both flying Guardians. Tooth shook slightly at the immensity of her words.

_Did I really just say that?_

She gulped and shifted her gaze towards Baby Tooth, stroking at the fairy's feathers in order to distract herself. But she could still feel Jack's piercing stare observing her, making her plumes stand on edge and she looked up. Her throat clenched as she saw the Guardian who was always cracking jokes and messing around carelessly, cry.

Though his face was always a pale milky white, his tears reddened his cheeks and nose and he hiccupped slightly as he tried to hold them back. He felt the tiny arms slip around his torso and squeeze him hard. The wind howled around them, Jack still making an effort to avoid it touching the two fairies despite his apparent despair.

"You're not alone now, Jack. I'm here, always." Tooth mumbled into his blue hoodie that was laced with icy traces, she blushed when his chest began to rise and fall in laughter. Before she could lift her head to look at Jack, his arms had wound around her petite waist and pulled her in closer. She then felt a weight rest slightly on her head and smiled.

Jack moved so his lips were now touching her soft feathers and pushed a light kiss into her plumage. He felt her squirm underneath his arms and he grinned, his heart lightened at the sight of her in his arms and he knew.

_I'm not alone, not with her._

"I used to hate him too, you know." Jack frowned as he looked at her, he began to point up and she nodded. "Yes, Man in the Moon, we all had to go through our own tribulations before we became Guardians, Jack. We've all been where you are now." Her eyes flurried down, hoping the conversation would lead to lighter things as they neared the North Pole. She nestled deeper into Jack's arms as the cold from the North began to get to her.

"Then what's your story?" Jack asked his eyes were tinged with curiosity and concern. Tooth's eyes darkened, stuck in a memory lost in time and the thought of telling Jack what happened to her.

_Should I… tell him?_

Tooth's mind jumped to the faces of her parents and her heart stung too rapt and too strong.

It hurt too much.

She gulped and shook her head in defeat and peeked back at him. Jack nodded; he could clearly see the streams of sorrow and pain that Tooth had gone through just by that look. But her face was painted with a meek smile.

"Another time…" And as Jack looked at her, waiting to see if she was ok, her violet eyes opened largely, "we're here!" Relief swam into her yell and Jack chuckled. She'd been missing the warmth from the Bennetts central heating and her thoughts drifted to the hot coco North probably had prepared.

Jack followed her gaze and surely enough, cut away into the icy mountains shimmered the soft orange lights of North's Workshop. Yet trails of auroras, green, blue and red, floated from the peak of the Globe Room. Jack tensed and felt Tooth shake underneath him.

"You don't think?" Tooth's voice wavered slightly, not wanting to believe it.

"Let's just check first," Jack quickly retorted, though the Northern Lights were usually only signalled for emergencies, it couldn't be Pitch.

_Could it?_

Without realising it, Tooth began to fasten her wings and Jack strengthened the wind to reach the Russian Guardian's home quicker.

* * *

After a few minutes of frantically fluttering and twisting the current of wind, all three of them reached the gates of the Workshop. Two yetis were placed to guard it, one had fur as white as the snow that fell around them but the other glared as his varying brown fur ruffled in… fury.

_Great, it's Phil. Just my luck._

"Hello, big guy, seems we meet again. Mind letting us in? As you can see, I'm not trying to sneak in this time." Jack beamed up at the colossal furry creature but Phil didn't return the smile. He grunted a reply.

Jack's eyes gleamed with mischievousness, "sorry, what was that?" The yeti's eyes began to dance with wrath and his long moustache flung up as a hot breath of air left his nose. Tooth frowned at Jack and hit him across the arm. "OW-" Jack turned his head to her and had his mouth open to continue his complaint but let it close slowly when he saw her crossed arms, which Baby Tooth still managed to coddle in.

Tooth then let up her disapproving glare at Jack and turned back to the yetis, whom were still blocking their path.

"I think it's time you both got a dental check-up, don't you think?" Tooth voice appeared light and lively but the undertones were threatening and lethal. Her eyes dropped into a heavy stare as the two yetis, now uncomfortable under her gaze, began to shift their weight.

Time began to drag on as the Tooth Fairy, who was now bristling with impatience, opened her mouth again, "guess we'll start now," and flew up to the white yeti's mouth, pulling it open. She let out a pretence screech of horror.

"What is this!? Have you even been flossing, Richard!? North will be ever so disappointed." She let go of the yeti in disinterest and turned to Phil. She rubbed her hands in almost sadistic glee.

"Your turn."

But before the Tooth Fairy could reach him, he had jumped out of the way and pushed the gates open, shoving them in and grunting agitatedly whilst covering his mouth.

"Why thank you, Phil." Tooth flashed the now shivering yeti a quick smile and walked up to the main entrance. Jack walked behind her, his mouth still slightly open at the spectacle he'd just witnessed and a flutter of delight began to tug at his heart.

Tooth's ears twitched at the sound of ceaseless laughing. She twirled around and saw Jack, his head leaned downwards making his white hair act as a curtain to his face and his arm was up at his mouth to muffle the gleeful chuckling. When he looked up the azure eyes were sparkling with vast bliss, the white diamonds whirled around his irises. Their gaze caught for a split second and Tooth felt a bubbling feeling rise from her chest. Little snickers left her nose and her face took a pinker hue. Her violet eyes began to widen in weakening defence.

Her mouth then shot open as her cheeks gave in; Tooth's laughter joined his and her body racked so much it startled Baby Tooth up, who looked up at the two in bewilderment.

* * *

Baby Tooth was wings up and whipping around the two, acting as a chaperone and glaring at Jack constantly. Every now and then when B.T's gaze was distracted by the numerous elves and yetis rushing around, Jack and Tooth would throw each other silly faces, making each other burst out in laughter, which would only make Baby Tooth patrol them more.

After twisting and turning down a load of corridors, stacked with presents that looked like they would topple over at any moment, they climbed up winding oak stairs, adorned in gold and red drapes. Jack ran his hand over the soft material and smirked.

"By the way, what month is it?" Jack scratched at his head as he tried to think of the answer but his mind replied in a fog.

_It must be one of the colder months... right?_

B.T chirped out a response before Tooth but Jack could only raise an eyebrow in uncertainty.

"She said November, Jack. Don't you know?" Tooth's eyes narrowed at the wintry Guardian who shrugged his shoulders in dismissal.

"I haven't really been keeping a calendar, for you know, the last 300 years or so." Jack's sarcasm riveted through Tooth and she delivered another blow to his side. She heard him draw in a breath of air sharply and she shrugged back as he shot her a glare.

"No sass, mister." She wagged her finger in front of him but before he could snipe back the grand doors at the top of the staircase began to open. It groaned with its heavy weight and shuddered the floor beneath them. Then a beam of light shone through, growing larger and larger as the door's passage widened. It blinded them, Jack lifting his arm in front of him and Tooth and B.T diverted their eyes. A shadow of a large man, almost resembling a yeti, stood before them.

Jack lowered his arm and Tooth and B.T lifted their gaze.

"Friends! Long-time no see. We have been waiting." The thick Russian accent surged into their ears and the jolly man cloaked in red chuckled, quivering his great white beard. He then proceeded to drag all three of them into a formidable bear hug. Jack gasped as he felt his bones crush underneath the strong grip of the Guardian of Wonder.

But even though he felt the air being dragged out him, Jack still managed to wheeze out, "Nice seeing you too, big buddy. But if you don't mind, I'd like to still be alive for our reunion." The Russian man laughed loudly and smacked him on the back in good will throwing him forwards and into the room.

* * *

Jack stumbled forwards and created a gust of wind to cushion his fall but before he reached the ground, furry paws gripped his shoulders.

"Might want to watch your step there, mate." The snide Australian voice made Jack spin around; he couldn't help the grin that erupted across his face wiping the grimace of pain he felt but a moment ago.

The blue, 7 foot tall bunny with bright green eyes stood behind him, his arms as usual were crossed and the dark floral marks etched around his body danced under the light. His elevated ears convulsed slightly as they picked up sounds too far away for Jack to hear.

"Bunny! How's the eggs been?" Jack jabbed and chuckled lightly as the Guardian of Hope rolled his eyes. But he could still see the smile that curled his lips upwards. "You missed me, didn't you?" Jack smirked, letting his eyes narrow playfully.

"Whoa, I think your head might need some deflating there." Bunnymund tried to sound irritated but he was too relieved that the old bugger was ok.

"But where do you think you've bloody been these past months though?" Bunnymund poked Jack in the chest accusingly, "_that's_ not what a Guardian does, I thought we'd been through all-" Tooth's deliberate cough caught his attention and his scolding lecture was soon forgotten. "Oh, Tooth, how have ya been?"

B.T fluttered out from behind her and Bunny's ears sprung up, "hello, mate!" Bunnymund opened his paws as B.T landed on them and began chirping ferociously at Jack.

Bunnymund let out an 'oh' as he stared at Jack inversely. Another 'oh' left his mouth again, though more long and discerningly and the chirps glided to a stop. Bunny stared at Jack and Tooth suspiciously. Jack, still oblivious to what was going on stood there absent-mindedly but Tooth felt her face redden, she flew up to the Easter Bunny and picked up the small fairy out of his paws, lifting her away. The reprimands she gave B.T could be heard clearly by all.

"Now you had no right to tell Bunnymund that." _Chirpchirp._ "I don't care." _Chrip. _"We'll say in our time." _Chripchirpchip? _"No, I will not." _Chirp. _"_Now, now_, stop that."

Jack and Bunnymund tore their gazes off the fairies' squabble and looked at each other for a moment. A flush of ice rushed to Jack's cheeks as the Easter Bunny rose one eyebrow and a smirk lifted on his face.

"You take care of her, all right, or you'll have me on your case. And mate, you don't want that." Jack could hear the seriousness of his warning and nodded. Him and Tooth were close, he knew that well enough. Bunnymund nodded back and the two smiled at each other before Jack chided in quickly.

"I will." His azure eyes steeled in determination, the verbal confirmation calming Bunnymund's worries. "So how are the Easter preparations going?"

The bunny's eyes gleamed and his shoulders eased, "Well, I've been trying to dabble in different patterns this year but bloody hell, it's not as easy as it sounds!" Jack grinned as he let the Easter bunny babble on about his holiday, glad that he could hear his friend's voice again.

* * *

The five were stood in front of the Globe, the bright golden lights still glowing as strong as Jack left them. He let out a breath of relief.

"So you sent out a signal because you knew we were coming?" Jack's eyebrows furrowed.

_Did Phil really tighten the security?_

North chuckled at the boy's distressed face and gripped his robust stomach, "Belly told me," He patted it fondly, "I trust belly," his blue eyes twinkled and his bushy black eyebrows wiggled up and down. The whole group chortled at the motions. As they settled down and quiet murmurs stirred back up, Jack looked around and frowned as his eyes flicked around each person.

_North, Bunny, Tooth, well me, but where's-_

His thoughts got cut off short when Tooth shouted into his ear, "Sandy! What took you so long?" Her voice was laced in motherly concern and she zipped past Jack so fast that he only saw a glimmer of green flash past him. He faced the direction she had flown off to.

The mute and short Guardian of Dreams was walking towards them, his eyes caught Jack's and the image '?' appeared above his head. Jack chuckled, "yes it is me, Sandy. Who else?"Sandman's face radiated with warmth and smiled his full cheeks rising as he flew up to Jack and gripped him in a hug. Jack grinned as Sandy's golden and hazardous hair tickled the bottom of his chin, he chuckled lightly underneath his breath.

A flurry of images whipped past the top of Sandy's head, an image of Jack that washed into nothing, then a picture of each of the Guardians looking and seeming down-fallen after failing in their search. Jack smiled sadly, "sorry, Sandy. I just… had some things to sort out. Still do. But I won't pull a runner again, promise." Sandy's worried eyes narrowed slightly, weighing up the authenticity of his apology before pulling back and smiling, nodding in agreement.

Then the Australian picked up his voice, "sure as hell won't with us around." Jack turned, Tooth, North, Bunny and Sandy who quickly flew to them stood there. Tooth drew in a breath.

"We won't leave you alone, not ever." And Jack didn't try and restrain his tears because they were happy... because he had friends, no, he had,

_Family. _

Then all the Guardians circled around him, enveloping him in a tender embrace.

* * *

As the night transformed into day, the five Guardians including a small fairy, were deep asleep on North's plush sofas, having talked all night and drank too much hot coco than was humanly possible. But of course, they weren't humans. Their faces were flushed a rosy pink in peace and contentment. North snuggled in his reindeer slippers and Tooth stroked at Sophie's canine. Bunnymund had his paws at the ready to his boomerangs and Sandy's golden sand was powdered across the floor. Across the room a distinct wind blew from Jack's staff making B.T scurry deeper into the pocket of his hoodie.

The Guardians were reunited...

For now.


	6. A Mother's Ferociousness

***looks downwards in utter shame*. Yes, I know, this update took ages and it's only 2000 words _buuut_ I did have 4 GCSE exams to revise for (very important exams here in the UK). But, what I am truly sorry for, is that I've been on break for about a week, which I could have been using to write more chapters. But, I think I did need the resting time and I'm back! So this is an introduction to the next big character and thankfully, should be the last introduction chapter (I really hate those), so as always, I won't keep you waiting any longer, review if you'd like and enjoy the story!**

* * *

A Mother's Ferociousness

Nyx's mother fell away from the open window and sat on his dishevelled bed for a moment. A blurry of wind, not coming from the window, started to whisk around her, papers scattering in haste in order to avoid her fury.

_That- he- _

Her fists clenched and her nostrils flared as she quickly pushed her black waves over her shoulder. She stood from the tall bed, its dark covers still unmade and she rolled her eyes. She pulled off the duvet before flinging into the air and smoothing it down carefully over the mattress. She rested against the wall for a while before shaking her head.

_No, this won't do. Not anymore._

She moved swiftly to the door, the darkness that Nyx had abandoned began to crouch in her presence. Her eyes quickly skimmed the room; his desk was barren of books or papers, since they were laid disorderly upon the floor. The mirror he once stood in front captured her slim and tall figure and the glint of her golden eyes. The rest of room was blank, Nyx never the fan of personal items.

_Except that dreadful leather jacket._

Returning to the position she was in when she first entered the room, Nyx's mother rested against the doorframe, her head now fully supported by the smooth oak. She looked down at her intertwined fingers, thin trails of water vapour now snaked across the tips. She brushed them away and let out a long and exasperated sigh.

"Aether! What did I tell you about listening into other people's discussions?"

Not shortly after, she heard something bash against the wall, before the corresponding door opened slightly. A girl of about 17 peered through the crack, holding her forehead. She looked up before smiling shyly and her golden eyes too began to sparkle, though in embarrassment.

Her dainty, pale hands then fully opened the oak door and she stepped out, her pinkish lips curled up into a grin, "I wouldn't call that a 'discussion', mother." Her sarcasm was nowhere near as malicious as her brother's, but still irritated the proud and graceful woman to no end.

"Don't start, Aether." Her voice purred low and deep, warning her daughter with both her tone and eyes. Aether frowned back at her mother before turning back into her room. The fairy lights shone a light cream hue around the white-clad room. Only a few variations of colour were seen and her bed was situated in the far corner, books set deep into the walls beside it. Aether was rummaging through her desk drawer before pulling back with a hair-tie in her hand.

Lifting her auburn hair up, she twisted the tie around it in a quick motion, letting it fall into a low messy ponytail. She gave an annoyed glance at her mother before landing heavily on her bed.

"You want me to find him?" Her golden eyes, much lighter than her brother's and mother's, flamed with an accusatory tint. Her mother's arms crossed defensively before they fell limp against her side.

"Well, yes, Nyx is- " Aether's sharp intake of air made her stop. Her daughter's shoulders shook angrily and her head sat in her hands as it too swayed in disbelief.

"Even after what happened last time?" Aether hissed; sparks of electricity jolted around her hands, her eyes had narrowed into a deathly glare. "I'm not going this time – Nyx can do what he bloody wants. I'm not getting in the middle of this again." She brought her hands up to her hair again, pushing the tie further up along the loosening ponytail.

Aether could feel her mother move around her room, looking up she saw that the woman now stood directly in front of her. The golden eyes bore into hers; they were more defined, confident and somewhat insurgent. Her mother's hands then moved towards her neck, where the slim fingers began to trace the bare skin.

"Where's your locket?" She asked dismissively, completely ignoring the fact that her daughter still shaked with residing fury.

"Where?" She repeated again.

Aether huffed, "I don't need it, I can take care of myself." She winced at her mother's pained look. The sadness that washed over her was soon gone when her mother stood up and faced in the opposite direction, pacing rapidly.

"I guess there's no choice." She mumbled.

Aether shifted nervously, her mother always spoke cryptically but it was usually directed towards her brother. "W-what do you mean?"

The dark-clad woman looked over her shoulder, "The Guardians." The statement baffled Aether and her face began to drop in shock, a moment or two passed before she responded.

"You don't actually mean that Bunny and Father Christmas? I'm better sticking along with-" Her mother's hand rose sharply, the index finger stood upright, signalling for her to stop.

"You'll be safer there. I assure you, they are not weak in battle." Aether let out a disjointed laugh.

_Is she insane?_

Her mother's eyes shot sharply towards her, "you think this is a laughing matter?"

Aether stared at her mother in utter confusion, "but you can't be serious, Nyx will go for them first!"

"No, he will come for _you _first." Her mother's cool and simple tone made a shiver run down her spine.

_Me? Why-_

"You already know of Nyx's powers, don't you?" Her mother turned back to her, her back straight and shoulders back. Her golden eyes glazed over in thought, her dark eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Well, yes but what does that have to do with-"

"Your power threatens his."

Aether couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Me, threaten Nyx. Ok, no." Her laugh rang out, too high and too shaken, it echoed off the light walls and back into her ears.

It didn't sound like her at all.

But she couldn't shake off the deep set of fear she began to feel creep into her.

"I'll explain later. If he's fully joined alliance with Pitch, then there's nothing I can do." Aether's blood began to boil at her mother's complete disinterest of the wellbeing of her son.

"So we just give up on him?" She growled, Nyx and her were not the best of siblings, but she felt some sisterly need to… protect him.

Her mother had stilled at the words, the pacing had stopped and her shoulders were rigid. She turned sharply to her daughter before leaning close and holding Aether's face in her hands.

"Yes. That's exactly what we're going to do." Her mother's eyes looked right at Aether, cold, hard and unnerving.

And Aether knew that was the end of that.

* * *

Jack stirred slightly, his neck sore. He let out a small sigh before his ears picked up a faint buzzing noise. He tried to ignore it, facing the other direction but gave up once it became mixed with familiar voice. Groaning inwardly, he rubbed his face and let his eyes open.

The table was cleared of the hot chocolate from the night before and Tooth and B.T were up, their wings producing the noise that woke Jack from his slumber. Bunnymund was talking to the Tooth Fairy, his face grim as he looked at something out of Jack's view. Jack was about to get up when a thunderous slap to the back threw him forward before he was dragged back with his hood.

"Easy there." The sturdy and hefty Guardian laughed, clutching his belly. Jack grinned up at him before picking up his staff.

He motioned to Tooth and Bunnymund, "what's going on?"

He heard North take a deep breath, "Mother Nature. Contacted us early today." Jack waited expectantly before glancing up at the large Guardian who was rubbing his white beard thoughtfully.

"Wait." Jack's azure eyes widened as he registered what North had said, "Mother Nature?" He let out a huff of surprise, "now I thought that was one of the myths."

North's eyes flickered down to the boy whose arms were crossed and smile growing wider on his face.

"Some things, best left as myth, Jack." The stony statement made Jack's grin fall quickly from his face. Bunnymund walked over to them with Tooth following suit.

"Ya told him yet?" Bunny questioned his frown even deeper than it was before.

Jack's and Tooth's eyes caught for a moment before hers quickly diverted back to North.

"So… Mother Nature?" Jack said cautiously and the three Guardians locked gazes.

"Well, her real name is Emily Jane Pitchiner." Tooth added quietly.

"Pitchner?" Jack's eyes grew darker as the connections began to link in his head.

"And our ol' mate Pitch happens to have a daughter." Bunny muttered, his paw drumming the floor quickly.

The three looked over to the white-haired Guardian, whose blue eyes now twinkled in realisation.

"Mother Nature, is _his _daughter!" Jack exclaimed, his eyes expressing his utter shock.

"She's not our enemy, Jack." Tooth's soft voice calmed him, the pit in his stomach lessened slightly.

Bunnymund's huff then caught his attention before his green eyes looked up at his, "she may not be our enemy, mate. But there is no way in hell she's our friend." Jack clearly caught the scornful disdain that wrapped itself around Bunny's words.

"So, what did she tell us?" Jack asked worriedly, all their gazes synonymously trailed back to the great doors that led to the staircase.

"It's more what she _brought _us." Bunny remarked. North began to move away from the group and towards the doors and with a heavy grunt he pulled them open.

Jack unconsciously steeled himself, Pitch was the bogeyman but this was…

_Mother Nature._

The doors groaned underneath their own weight, Jack's eyes flicked to the opening crack, he could only see a dark cloak that seemed to stretch far up. He then began to see another stream of colour, much lighter, cream perhaps.

The doors then fully opened and North stood out of the way, he coughed intentionally before his loud voice boomed, "Mother Nature and her daughter, Aether."

The tall woman was wrapped in a black dress, with an even darker cloak thrown over it. She was most definitely Pitch's daughter.

_The eyes._

The golden gleamed and the dark eyebrows arched in pretend interest.

"A new member I see." The silky tone made Jack feel uncomfortable as her sharp eyes began to scrutinize his every aspect. "He'll do." And threw him a quick look of boredom, the woman's slender hand rested on the smaller, and quieter, girl's shoulder.

"This is Aether Reid. She is my daughter and she will be under your care, until I say otherwise." Jack looked at the girl, her presence diluted by the imposing personality that her mother possessed. Her auburn hair was quite long, and her skin was so pale that it might have even equalled Jack's. But her head still faced down, in something that only Jack could interpret as, rebellion.

The woman sighed before turning around to directly face the girl. Jack could only catch whispers and felt warm breath catch at the nips of his ears.

"She's a twin," Tooth murmured. Jack's eyebrows creased.

"Where's the other one then?" Jack asked and when he turned to look at her, the amethyst eyes grew murky.

"That's the problem."

Mother Nature had finished talking to her daughter, she looked back at them. "As, _most_, of you know. I like to stay neutral in these matters. But this involves my children, so I'll have to give both a fair playing ground."

Jack grew more confused at her words and looked quickly at Tooth who shook her head and lifted a finger to her lips.

"My other child, Nyx, has joined forces with someone you all must be familiar with." The woman's glittering eyes crept over to Jack; his fingers began to twitch.

His murmur drifted slowly to Tooth, "I can see the resemblance." Jack heard the Tooth Fairy giggle at the remark before batting his shoulder.

"Listen!" She hissed.

The woman's eyes narrowed at the two before continuing, "As I was saying before. Nyx has joined forces with Pitch Black. For reasons I will not disclose right now, Nyx will attempt to capture Aether. It is now your job to prevent that from happening."

Before Tooth could stop him, Jack replied back jokily, "But you're Mother Nature _and_ you're their mother. Shouldn't you-" Tooth's tight grip on his shoulder made him grimace in pain.

Mother Nature's eyes now glowed in anger at Jack, he quickly sensed the increasing warmth in the room and he clutched at his staff, whilst staring at the bold woman warily.

"I remain neutral. This is their battle now. I tried to avoid this but it was only a matter of time." A moment of silence fell over them, "Nyx is not an easy contender. I would even dare to say that he rivals my- Pitch." The woman hastily corrected herself, but her downfallen gaze didn't stop the Guardians from noticing the anger and hurt that encircled the golden irises.

"My son will stop at nothing, to gain power. Nyx will stop at nothing to capture Aether. He will stop at nothing to _kill_ you all." With each sentence, Jack could hear the woman's struggle to say the words.

"He is now no better than Pitch. But I will tell you this. If you fail in protecting Aether, it will not be Pitch you fear. It will not be Pitch you despise. It will not be Pitch who will reign over you. It will be Nyx and he'll be far worse." Jack then looked into the woman's eyes and a bitter taste grew in his mouth.

Bunny's pounding stopped and Tooth returned to the floor, where Jack wound his arm with hers. North had grown still behind them and Jack could feel the icy storm that chilled him from the inside out.

"How long do we have?" Jack asked, gulping when the golden eyes snapped back at him.

A sinister laugh drawled out from her lips, crippling them with fear, even Aether shuddered away from her.

"My boy." She left the girl and walked up to him, she seemed to grow taller, more powerful and even more intimidating as she glided towards him.

"This is my son, Pitch Black's grandson." She snarled, reaching him she gripped his chin and pulled his face upwards.

"How long do you _think _you have?"


End file.
